1. The Technical Field
The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for interconnecting a field effect sensor with a control system or controlled device using only two wires.
2. The Related Art
Touch sensors are often desirable as replacements for mechanical switches. However, certain limitations apply when replacing a mechanical switch with a touch sensor. For example, whereas a typical mechanical switch is a simple two terminal device, a conventional touch sensor typically requires three wires for operation, namely, a power input wire, a ground wire, and an output wire. Thus, replacement of a mechanical switch with a touch sensor often requires addition of a third wire that is not required for use with the mechanical switch. This adds cost and complexity and can render the use of a touch sensor as a replacement for a mechanical switch prohibitive in certain applications.